


Petals

by orphan_account



Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: Alternative Universe - Witches, Anxiety, Childhood Trauma, Coming of Age, Dysfunctional Family, F/F, F/M, Family Secrets, Fluff and Angst, Friendship/Love, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, Implied/Referenced Underage Drinking, Implied/Referenced Underage Sex, LGBTQ Themes, M/M, Misgendering, Other, Puberty, Some Plot, Teenage Rebellion, alternative universe
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-03
Updated: 2020-10-03
Packaged: 2021-03-07 19:40:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 889
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26803036
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Her petals cut deep in the family, but nobody can seem to forget her.  Meet growing 12-year-old Steven Universe, who's trying to find his place within the world as he somehow gets into situations typical kids aren't in.However, who said the Crystal Gems were good at raising a kid turning young adult? Ha, this should be... Weird.
Relationships: Amethyst/Lapis Lazuli (Steven Universe), Connie Maheswaran & Steven Universe, Connie Maheswaran/Steven Universe, Pearl/Original Character(s), Pearl/Pink Diamond (Steven Universe), Pee Dee Fryman/Steven Universe, Pink Diamond/Greg Universe, Ruby/Sapphire (Steven Universe), Steven Universe & Peridot (Steven Universe), Yellow Diamond (Steven Universe)/Original Character(s)
Comments: 4
Kudos: 7





	Petals

**Author's Note:**

> Yeah, make sure you can see the italics and stuff.

Chapter 1: Cookie Cat

  
  


_September 1st, 2013._

_From Steven Universe._

* * *

We start here with our jet-black, curly-haired friend munching down on his favorite snack, Cookie Cat. A pink and white swirled ice cream cookie wrapped in a delicious chocolate cookie breading. He always adored visiting Beach City to see family during the late summer as school soon approached. However, unlike the other boys his age, he's homeschooled endlessly, traveling between his father's home, Rocky Roadie, and his mother's, Beach City. Beach City. Just like it sounds, an odd white noise town full of bizarre characters standing out like a sore thumb starting with his usual hang out, The Big Donut.

The 12-year-old usually circled the store, at least once a summer as the two older employees, Lars and Sadie, usually kept him on his toes year after year while his father, aunts, and friends prepared his stay. The trio only had a two year age difference, but it showed as he glimpsed up at them from his melting Cookie Cat. The blonde, Sadie, wore her purple outdated uniform top that she had recently grown into along with a tired expression as the music in the store looped. Meanwhile, the orangeish brown-haired one, Lars, had become more confident and cocky compared to last year's summer as he casually ignored anyone in sight.

Until he noticed the 12-year-old's blank stares and rolled his eyes before crossing his arms, "can I help you with something, R?" Lars words hit him like ice, yet R was all sunshine.

"No...Well," He paused, R's eyes shifting towards the emptied cookie cat mini-freezer, "well, I could use another Cookie Cat-"

Lars shrugged his head towards the freezer-machine-thingy as his head bopped along with the looping music as Sadie shut her eyes and leaned her head onto the cold tabletop. R left his melting, drowning snack onto the thin wrapper before walking over to the freezer and peaking inside, noticing just how empty it really was along with his scream that was sure to force it's way out eventually.

Chapter 1: **Cookie Cat**

* * *

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOO!"

"THIS CAN'T BE HAPPENING!"

  
  


R stared at his reflection. His ribbon ponytail hidden, eyebrows frowned, mouth hung open, and Cookie Cat crumbles falling from his salmon-pink, gold star T-shirt to his matching color flip flops and blue cut jeans.

“This has to be a dream!” 

His shouting echoed throughout the store, even frightening the looping music, and of course, forcing Sadie to open her eyes, as the 12-year old rushed towards Lars, who had begun restocking the store with a slight hum.

“Lars! Lars!” Steven grasped onto the teenager’s waist, “please tell me I’m dreaming!”

Lars rolled his eyes once again towards R as he forced him off his stomach while Sadie couldn't help but giggle as she lifted her head. R plopped onto the cold ground as Lars carried a large box towards another freezer.

"Get off me, girl." 

"I'm stocking here.”

 ~~ Girl  ~~ _._ R shivered in their spot before glimpsing up at Sadie, who only had a look of pity on her face.

"I'm sorry, R," Sadie replied, "I think they stopped making them or something."

“Stop making them?!”

R quickly rose to their feet as if they were weightless, patting off the floor's surprising amounts of dirt and hair as he then went onto his long rambling rant about how delicious and precious Cookie Cat happens to be.

“Why in the world would they stop making Cookie Cats?! 

They’re only the most scrumptious and delicious ice-cream sandwich ever made!

Don’t they have laws for this sorta thing?!”

The 12-year-old spread across the floor as his rambling went on, and on to the point, Sadie nearly slept, and the entering customers had enough and left. Lars had enough as he sluggishly pushed boxes under the drawers.

"Tough bits, girl." Lars sighed, "nobody buys them anymore. I guess they couldn't complete with the new snack, Lion Lickers."

R shivered once more as he twirled his finger around his ponytail, his eyes shifting towards the yucky-icky, Lion Lickers machine. For as long as he could remember, Cookie Cat never had competition even when things like Whale Cream and Giraffe Tail became popular. He couldn't help but groan at the thought of something being better than Cookie Cat because that's crazy, right???

"Nobody likes Lion Lickers." He mumbled. At least he didn't, “kids these days I’ll tell you what-”

Lars chuckled as he glanced over at the 12-year-old. He was a bit short, chunky, and weird for his age with the absence of a neck (apparently it's a family thing). Still, Lars couldn't hide his amusement for the kid and how they used to frail around with a sword a few years back or play dress-up with Sadie, you know kids stuff that the two had grown out of faster than the speed of light. 

Yeah, Lars definitely grew out of that stuff, ha, he'd be a loser if he hadn't!

Or so, he believed.

Lars chuckled, "well, if you miss your little wimpy Ice-Cream so much, why don't you have your _weird_ witch aunts (or whatever they are) make some!"

"They aren't weird, Lars!"

"Right?"

Right. 

They weren’t weird… Just unique. 

Right! Garnet, Ruby, and Saphire are just…. Unique, yet what are Amethyst and Pearl?

A-And R’s dad, Greg Universe.

Yup, just unique. 

**Author's Note:**

> Well, wasn't that short...


End file.
